The Devil and Son Gohan
by Roast Spud
Summary: "Man I would give anything just to have Videl's attention, anything!"


**Author's Note: My muse started bugging me about writing this one for the past couple of days. This is a twist on the old Faustian Legends. Enjoy.**

**P.S: All of my stories are set in the same universe, so you might see some characters or references from other stories in here.**

**Chapter 1: Speak of The Devil**

"Oh crap! I am going to be late again." Gohan said as he ran through the streets of Satan city. He had been late three times before and had gotten quite and earful from his Mother about it. That was just some of the things that were making life a really hard for Gohan as of late. Crime has gone up due to criminals (being to stupid to live) wanting to challenge him just to see if his powers were real. Due to that, his homework was starting to pile up and he had to stay awake in order to complete it. Due to THAT, he went to bed late, thus waking up late and being late for school. Yeah, hard knock life. However, all of that paled in comparison to unrequited love. His best friend and partner, Videl Satan, barely even notices the subtle hints and suggestions he gives her. Gohan has done everything, from sending her flowers and cards to asking her out to dinner and movies. Unfortunately, she just thought that the kind gestures were platonic in intentions and never thought anything of it. It absolutely made Gohan heartsick.

"Gohan finally made it to the door of the school and rushed through hit. He looked around the corners of the hallway, hoping to slip pass the hall monitor who seemed to lurk behind every blind spot. He had outrun the monitor on numerous occasions with is lighting fast speed, something that made the monitor furious to no end. Gohan tip toed though the hall hoping to get to his classroom without incident, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being stalked. Suddenly he heard a squeaking noise behind him and turned around to see what it was. It was the monitor, wearing roller skates and looking like a hungry lion stalking antelope. Just with a flash the monitor rushed towards him with a ticket already written for Gohan. Gohan ran through the halls trying to get to get his homeroom as quickly as possible, the last thing he needed was another detention. The monitor, who was closing in quickly, stuck out his arm trying to stick the ticket to the back of Gohan's vest. Gohan, seeing that the monitor was close up on his tail, used his superhuman speed to run into the door, opened it and fell right through. "I'll get you Son Gohan one way or the other, you bet your bottom dollar!" The angry red hall monitor said while skating away. "Keep dreaming!" Gohan shouted back at his high school nemesis, completely forgetting the fact that he was lying in the middle of the floor in front of the desk of one of his most hated teachers, Mr. Hardwick. Mr. Hardwick cleared his throat to get Gohan's attention and said "Will you please get up to your seat Mr. Son or am I going to have to send you to detention again?" Gohan got up brushed himself off and headed to his seat mumbling various things underneath his breath. Mr. Hardwick stopped glaring a hole into Gohan's back and said "Ok class, lets begin with our lesson without further interruption."

* * *

It was lunch time and Gohan, Videl, Erasa and the ever so conceited jock Sharpner were sitting underneath a tree chomping and gossiping about the days events. Most of it was just poking fun of Gohan and his various misfortunes. "Wow nerd boy, I didn't think your three way romance with Hardwick and Tubbs The Monitor could get any funnier, but you always manage to surprise me." Sharpner said with his mouth full of the sandwich he was devouring. "Shut up Sharpner, besides it's not like Gohan is the only one who gets picked on by Hardwick." Videl said before taking a sip of juice. "That blue kid with gills get's seems to be the focus of all his rage too, probably has something to due with that weird HFL group Hardwick is apart of. Either way Hardwick just like being a dick to people." Videl said leaning back against the tree. Gohan just stared at her lying their with the sun in her face and the wind blowing through her jet black hair. Her crystal blue eyes captivated him, making him feel as loose as warm grape jelly. He can certainly get lost in those eyes and he did for a moment. "Gohan hello? Gohan!" a voice screamed and made him jump out of his daydream. "Videl was staring at him with a strange look on her face. "Whats wrong with you? You have been acting really weird lately." Videl said with worry in her voice. "Gohan turned redder than a tomato then said "Oh, it's nothing. I am just sleepy that's all." "I don't know Gohan, the way you were looking at Videl is the same way you look at your food." Erasa chimed in while poking Gohan in the arm. "You sure you weren't just admiring the view?" Erasa said while pointing over at Videl. "Ugh, that's gross Erasa! Gohan and I are just friends." Videl said in disgust while crossing her arms over her chest. Gohan then got up and said "Sorry guys, I have to go to the bathroom for a bit."

He was sitting in the bathroom stall looking dejected and feeling rejected as ever. "Why does everything feel like it's falling apart?" He said while sitting on the toilet. "Man I would give anything just to have Videl's attention, anything!" He said while looking up towards the sky hoping Dende heard his plea. Unfortunately, Dende was busy watching is favorite show Deal or No Deal and wasn't paying attention to prayers at the moment. However, someone else did hear and was willing to take Gohan up on his offer.

"Found You..."


End file.
